


A break in April

by Sleeping_Yoshis



Category: My Own Romance (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Yoshis/pseuds/Sleeping_Yoshis
Summary: Teen trying to live their lives to the fullest. (Sorry not good at summarys
Relationships: Comic Book Gay & Julio
Kudos: 1





	A break in April

NARRATOR: This is a story like any other I guess you could say...

QUINN'S THOUGHTS: My first day back to school, I hope Toby doesn't mind I'm late...  
*QUINN NERVOUSLY SIGHS*  
TOBY'S THOUGHTS: Welp back to this hell, and i just got back from my dads ugh........ hope Quinn will be here...<3  
*TOBY MOANS IN DESPAIR*  
*KAIRI RUNS UP BEHIND TOBY AND STARTS TO WALK BY HIM*  
KAIRI: Hey bro! Why so down you'll get to see Quinn today don't look so bummed out.!  
*TOBY SMILES SOFTLY LAUGHING*  
TOBY: Your right Kairi I didn't get to see him once this summer, all because dad made me work all summer long.  
KAIRI: Oh right, since we are 17 now he expects us to start working.....  
*TOBY SLIGHTLY ANNOYED*  
TOBY: Yeah! I didn't get to go to the pool with my Quinny bear.  
*RIN POPS UP OUT OF NOWHERE*  
RIN: Oh stop being a cry baby Toby.  
KAIRI: Rin!! I haven't seen you all summer, where have you been?!  
RIN: Relax, I was just working for my mom for the summer. And I got paid for it!!!  
TOBY:Are you serious my dad didn't give me a dime, lucky bastard....  
*NAVI AND WALKS UPTO TO THEM WITH QUINN NOT TOO FAR BEHIND HIM*  
NAVI: Hey where is Quinn I thought he'd be here by now.  
QUINN: I'm right here Navi.. TOBY!!! I MISSED YOU!!!!  
TOBY: QUINNY BEAR THERE YOU ARE MY CUTIE PIE!!!!!  
*TOBY LIFTS QUINN OFF THE GROUND*  
QUINN: Put me down Toby before you-  
*TOBY TURNES INTO HIS CAT FORM*  
TOBY: To late for that.  
QUINN: Who's the cutie pie now?  
*QUINN IS NOW HOLDING TOBY*  
TOBY: Still you Quinn.  
NAVI: He doesn't lie Quinn, you know that don't you.  
QUINN: Yes...  
TOBY: Hehehehe.  
RIN: Stop before I throw up you guys.  
*AXEL WALKS UP BEHIND RIN*  
AXEL: Oh look at what we have here two idiot love birds, and the weird little sister.  
NAVI: Shut it Axel, get you ass out of here!  
AXEL: Aww, someones got up on the wrong side of the bed huh?  
NAVI: just get your ass out of here before I beat it out of here!  
AXEL: ok princess don't get your pants in a twist now.  
*AXEL WALKS AWAY*  
KAIRI: Navi who the heck was that?  
NAVI: Just some dumbass, any one wanna go to the lunch room.  
KAIRI: Me I'm starvingggg  
RIN: Your always starving Kairi.  
KAIRI: And your point?  
NAVI: Haha lets go eat guys, I'm craving dragon dumplings.  
TOBY: I'm down for that i want some subway.  
QUINN: Oooo sammme that sounds so good right now.  
KAIRI: Your telling me dude.  
RIN: Yeah!  
NAVI: To the lunch room!  
RIN: Whoa!  
*EVERYONE WALKS TO THE LUNCH ROOM*  
*RIKU IS ALREADY IN THE LUNCH SETTING AT A TABLE*  
RIKU: Whats taking them so long, I been waiting for 20 minutes now.  
KAIRI: Hey look theres Riku, we should go see how his summer went.  
QUINN: Me and Toby are going to get subway, but we'll meet you there.  
RIN: Mkay see you guys in a bit.  
KAIRI: You better get me something Toby.!  
TOBY: Alright the usual right?  
KAIRI: Yep! Oven Roasted Chicken.  
QUINN: Got it. Brb with the goods.  
*QUINN AND TOBY WALK OFF TO THE SUBWAY BAR*  
RIN: Navi, lets go get the dragon dumplings for you, and I'll get dragons breath for me and Riku.  
*NAVI AND RIN WALKS TO THE NORMAL LUNCH LINE FOR BREAKFAST WHILE KAIRI GOES TO SIT BY RIKU*  
KAIRI: I'll go sit with Riku, so he won't be alone  
Navi: I can almost taste those dragon dumplings, oh and some Bebis.  
RIN: I'll stick with Dr. Monster I bet Kairi would want some too, and I'll get Riku some Bebis.  
KAIRI: Hey Riku.  
RIKU: Hey Kairi, what took you so long?  
KAIRI: The love birds...  
*RIKU LUAGHS WHILE SAYING*  
RIKU: Of course, I should have know it was them.  
*RIN AND NAVI WALKS UP WITH THEIR FOOD AND RIKUS AND SITS DOWN*  
NAVI: Hey nerds! Riku we got you some dragons breath and Bebis.  
*RIN GIVES RIKU HIS FOOD*  
RIKU: Aww, thanks guys but you didn't have too!  
RIN: But I wanted too, so eat up Riku.  
KAIRI: You better or I will.  
RIKU: Ok, don't eat my food I love dragons breath, everyone knows that!  
*QUINN AND TOBY WALK UP TO THE TABLE AND SITS*  
TOBY: Guess who's back with your food, bottomless pit!  
*TOBY GIVES KAIRI HER FOOD*  
KAIRI: Yay! My food thank you Toby and Quinn, you guys are the best.  
NAVI: Let's eat before the bell rings for first period.  
KAIRI WITH A FULL MOUTH: Way ahead of ya.  
QUINN: Please don't talk with your mouth full its hard to understand you.  
KAIRI SWALLOWS FOOD: Sorry  
NAVI: At least you didn't choke.  
RIN: That's true I don't need a dead friend.  
QUINN: Ahah! Your so weird Rin.  
RIKU: Well it is true, considering you all are goof balls.  
*MAY RUNS OUT OF NOWHERE TOWARDS TOBY*  
MAY: TOBY!!  
TOBY: Oh no, not May...  
*BELL RINGS TO GO TO HOME ROOM TOBY GETS UP AND MAY FALLS FACE FIRST TO THE FLOOR*  
TOBY: Time for first period, lets go Quinn, Riku, Kairi, see you later Rin you too Navi.  
*TOBY RUNS OUT OF THE LUNCH ROOM TO HIS HOME ROOM*  
NAVI & RIN: Bye!  
NAVI: We should go too, so we won't be late.  
RIN: Mkay see you later Navi.  
*NAVI AND RIN WALK TO THEIR HOME ROOMS*  
MAY: Dang it Toby ran away, oh well might as well get back to class. I might be in Toby's home room!  
*MAY RUNS TO SEE IF TOBY WILL BE IN HER HOME ROOM*  
*HOME ROOM 3-C*  
TOBY: I think we got away, why of all people does may have to be here?  
KAIRI: Well she had a crush on you ever since, middle shcool 2-E in home room.  
TOBY: I know it sucks mostly because she's so annoying.  
QUINN: Well I glad she's not in our home room this year.  
KAIRI: Lucky bastards, I have her in my home room..  
RIKU: I do too so your not alone, just don't try to kill her like last year...  
KAIRI: Hey, she was asking for it, you of all people know that an-  
RIKU: I know she was, but that still doesn't mean you had to get down to her level! You could have been expelled!  
KAIRI: I could have but I didn't...  
*HOME ROOM 3-E* *MAY RUNS TO KAIRI & RIKU IN ANGER*  
MAY: Where is Toby, tell me now you freak!  
KAIRI: I don't have to tell you anything rat..!  
RIKU: Its true she is not obligated to, so why not just go back to your followers before they get worried "cheerleader".  
*MAY EMBARESSED*  
MAY: Fine don't tell me I'll just go find him.  
*BELL RINGS FOR FIRST PERIOD* *RIKU SOFTLY LAUGHS WHILE SAYING*  
RIKU: Looks like your too late.  
KAIRI: That's good..  
*FIRST PERIOD STARTS*  
TEACHER: Please take your seats, take out your textbooks.  
KAIRI'S THOUGHTS: I hope this year will be better than last year....  
RIKU'S THOUGHTS: Me too Kairi.. me too...  
NAVI: Today is going to be a great day indeed.  
*ALEC SNEAKS UP BEHIND NAVI*  
ALEC: Your telling me Navi.  
NAVI: Alec, you almost scared but I heard your breathing.  
ALEC: Damn it! Oh well maybe next time, so what are you up to?  
NAVI: Just making sure me and Axel aren't in the same home room.  
ALEC: Well we're in the same home room this year.  
NAVI: Really, that's good to here I was hoping we were to be honest.  
ALEC: What was the about Axel this morning you guys got along before what happened?  
NAVI: I don't have to tell you anything, so just stay out of it ok.  
ALEC: Ok Navi got it.  
NAVI: You better!  
ALEC: I do no worrys.  
*AXEL IN THE BACKGROUND*  
AXEL: Room 4-D, 4-D, 4-D....  
NAVI: I have home room 4-B.  
ALEC: Now lets get to class...  
*NAVI AND ALEC GO TO CLASS*  
NARRATOR: Everyone does good for their first 4 hrs, and their lunch period begins.  
*EVERYONE GOES TO SUBWAY FOR LUNCH AND ORDERS WHAT THEY WANTED AND SITS AT A TABLE*  
KAIRI: Finally lunch I'm so hungry since 3hr.  
RIKU: I can tell...  
KAIRI: Hey! Don't judge me!  
*KAIRI HAS 2 FOOT LONG SUBWAYS*  
RIKU: I'm just saying I'm not judging, you assumed.  
RIN: Just eat before your food gets cold.  
ALEC: Rin's right you two should eat up, we have a whole year for you guys to fight another day.  
TOBY: And after school I'm are going swimming at least once, before the water gets too cold.  
QUINN: Count me in kitty!  
KAIRI: At Bridgewood Lake right? I heard that it may be closing for good next month...  
*TOBY WITH A DISAPPOINTED SQUEAK*  
TOBY: What!!?!? You can't be serious Kairi.  
MAY: She's telling the truth my daddy bought Bridgewood Lake, so I don't have to share it with these idiots. I'll share it with you though kitty, that is if your willing to leave king gay over here.  
TOBY: In your dreams musk rat, and he's my king thank you very much. And its Toby to you uncultered swine.  
*MAY IN ANGRY*  
MAY: FINE!! You can find somewhere else to swim next summer.  
TOBY: As long as I'm far away from you I'll be happy.  
*MAY RUNS AWAY CRYING*  
MAY: You'll change your mind you'll see!!  
NAVI: Not as long as we're alive, I know that for a fact she's insane.  
RIKU: I'd rather die that let her date you Toby, because whatever she was thinking can't be good...  
ALEC: I agree with you Riku, you never know whats in her mind.  
RIN: Mhm, I once used a mind reading potion and i heard her thoughts , it was creepy all she ever thinks about is Toby and how to get Quinn out of the picture.....  
QUINN: That's kinda scary for me.....  
TOBY: You know I'll never leave you, because I love you Quinn...  
QUINN: Awww I love you too Toby..  
RIN: Hey! You guys are cute in all but could you guy be lovey dovey on your own time.  
TOBY: C'mon Rin, it's not like you haven't been in love before.  
RIN: Shut up!! That's not the point!  
Navi: Just eat your damn food!  
*EVERYONE EATS THEIR LUNCH AND GOES BACK TO SCHOOL FOR LAST THREE HOURS THEN THEY WALK OUT TO THE PARKING LOT*  
TOBY: I can't wait to go to bridgewood Lake with you Quinn!!  
QUINN: I can't wait either Toby!  
KAIRI: Have fun you too don't get into trouble.  
TOBY: Can't promise anything!  
RIN: Ok well we're going to the mall got to go to work.  
NAVI: I'm going to the salon to get my nails sharpened  
ALEC: Count me in!  
RIKU: I'm going with the girls, to see if there's any new cloak's at Hot Topic.  
KAIRI: Toby be home before 7-8pm, so mom won't be mad.  
TOBY: Got it, I'll be home at 7:30.  
KAIRI: Mkay, see you at home.  
QUINN: I'm spending the night again since April!  
KAIRI: Ok I'll tell mom.  
TOBY: Bye.  
KAIRI: Bye.  
RIKU: C'mon Kairi we have to get to Hot Topic before your late again.  
KAIRI: Coming!  
RIN: Hot Topic here we come!  
*RIKU, RIN, AND KAIRI GO TO HOT- TOPIC WHILE NAVI AND ALEC GO THE NAIL SALON*  
NAVI: Bye see you bitches tomorrow!  
ALEC: Bye guys.  
RIKU: See y'a  
NARRATOR: Everyone reaches their destination on time, and then after a long day of fun everyone goes home afterwards..  
*TOBY & QUINN GET TO TOBY'S HOUSE AT 7:25PM*  
TOBY: I'm home Kairi I got you some dinner.  
KAIRI: Okay just leave it on the table.  
TOBY: Ok eat it before it gets cold.  
QUINN: She's knows she's not a child y'a know.  
TOBY: You point?  
QUINN: I was just saying.  
TOBY: Let's just go play video games.  
QUINN: Do we just have to play video games or, can we play another "game"  
TOBY: Oh, really?  
*QUINN BLUSHES AND NODS WITH A DEVILISH GRIN*  
QUINN: it's your favorite games...  
TOBY: Ohhh you wanna play that game?.  
QUINN: Yeah... its better than video games.  
TOBY: You got me there babe.  
*KAIRI HEARS THEM*  
KAIRI: I'm going to play my music!  
TOBY & QUINN: Okay!  
*QIUNN OPENS TOBYS BEDROOM DOOR*  
QUINN: Shall we my master?  
TOBY: We shall.  
*TOBY WALKS IN AND QUINN FOLLOWS STUTING AND LOCKING THE DOOR BEHINDE HIM*  
*NAVI GOES HOME AFTER DROPPING OFF ALEC AT HIS HOUSE*  
NAVI: I'm home!  
MOM1: Your food is in the fridge dear.  
NAVI: Thanks ma!  
MOM1: Your welcome darling.  
*NAVI GOES INTO THE KITCHEN AND GETS HIS FOOD AND GOES TO HIS ROOM* *ALEC GOES INTO HIS HOUSE AND WALKS UP TO RINS ROOM AND ASKS HER TO PLY VIDEO GAMES WITH HIM THEN THEY BOTH GO TO THE LIVING ROOM THEN PLAYS THE TS5*  
RIN:Dang it!! I almost had you too!!  
ALEC: Mhm, sure you did.  
RIN: I really did until you got these last too shots instead of me.  
ALEC: I can't help that at the I'm better at the game.  
RIN: Shut up!! I'm still practicing so you can't say anything.  
ALEC: I can and I did so there!  
*RIN YAWNS*  
RIN: Well I think I'll be heading off to bed now...  
*RIN STARS WALKING UP TO HER ROOM ALEC FOLLOWING TO HIS ROOM*  
ALEC: I think I should go as well.  
NARRATOR: Everyone fells asleep at some point and the weekend begins.  
*TOBY AND QUINN WOKE UP AT 11AM WILE KAIRI SLEEPS TILL 2PM* AFTER KAIRI WAKES UP THEY ALL SHOWER THEN GO TO THE KITCHEN WHILE KAIRI STILL SHOWERS*  
TOBY: Hey babe, what do you want for breakfast?  
QUINN: Eggs.  
TOBY: good I'll also make some for me too and, some more food while I'm at it.  
QUINN: Ok sounds good to me.  
*TOBY GOES TO THE FRIGE AND GETS OUT THE EGGS AND GETS TO THE OVEN AND CRACKS SOME AND COOKS THEM*  
TOBY: I hope I'll get it done before the hole group gets here.  
*KAIRI WALKS INTO THE KITCHEN WITH A TOWELL ON HER HEAD*  
KAIRI: Hey, whatcha cookin?  
TOBY: Eggs and some more food, why would you like some.  
KAIRI: Of couse I do! With some ramen to go with it I'll make some for everyone.  
*KAIRI'S STOMACH GROWLS*  
KAIRI: Where is it?  
TOBY: On the second shelf in the cupboard.  
KAIRI: To the ramen!!!  
*KAIRI RUNS TO THE RAMEN LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW ALMOST HURTING HERSELF*  
TOBY: Be carreful idiot!  
KAIRI: Shut up, I am careful!  
QUINN: Aww your bonding.  
KAIRI: Yep, totally bonding.  
TOBY: Do you want your eggs or not?  
KAIRI: Yes.  
TOBY: When make the ramen.  
KAIRI: Fine..  
QUINN: Well ok then.  
*3-5 KNOWNS COME FROM THE FRONT DOOR*  
QUINN: I'll get it!  
*QUINN OPENS THE DOOR TO BE GREETED BY RIN, ALEC, RIKU, AND NAVI*  
RIN: What's for brunch smells good.  
KAIRI: Ramen, eggs, and more stuff.  
TOBY: Like bacon, waffles, and a bit of vanilla bread.  
NAVI: That sounds delicous, how much longer on the vanilla.  
TOBY: About 5-10 mins longer just be patient.  
ALEC: That sounds wonderful I can't wait till it's done.  
*ABOUT 10-20 MINS WENT BY THEN ALL THE FOOD WAS READY AFTER EVERYONE SITS AT THE TABLE*  
KAIRI: Think the heavens the food is ready for my stomach.  
TOBY: Don't eat it all Kai.  
KAIRI: Fuck you I'm hungry!  
QUINN: Calm down.  
KAIRI: Fuck you!  
NAVI: Eat the Damn food and CAN IT NOBS!  
RIN: JUST EAT DAMNIT!  
*EVERYONE STARES AT RINS*l  
EVERYONE: Ok..  
RIN: EATTT!!!!  
*EVERYONE BEGINS TO EAT KAIRI OF COURSE STUFFING HER FACE*  
RIKU: Need a napkin Kai.  
KAIRI: Mmhmhhhmm hhmmmhmhmm.......  
RIKU:So, yes.  
*KAIRI NODS HER HEAD* *ALECS HANDS HER THE NAPKIN*  
KAIRI: Mmmhhmmmmm....  
RIKU: Your welcome, so what are we going to do after brunch?  
TOBY: Bridgewook Lake anyone?  
RIKU: Sounds good to me, what about you guys.  
NAVI: Sure I don't mind i just have to find my speedo.  
ALEC: Ok, looks like we are going to the lake.  
*RIN. KAIRI, AND QUINN GAVE A THUMBS UP*  
KAIRI: Good or me, hope itll be free.  
RIN: Same Kai.  
*EVERYONE FINISHES EATING AND WAITS 20-30 MINS BEFORE GOING TO BRIGDEWOOD LAKE*  
*ITS ABOUT 80-90 SOMETHING DEGREES OUTSIDE*  
TOBY: Now don't forget your sun sreen everyone.  
KAIRI: I'll be fine without it bro.  
TOBY: If you say so Kai.  
*KAIRI RUNS INTO THE NICE COLD WATER WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT*  
KAIRI: FUCK!! it's cold..  
*THE GUYS WALK UP TO THE TEN FOOT CLIFF TO JUMP OFF OF WHILE THE GIRLS STAYED AT THE BOTTOM*  
NAVI: OF COURSE IT IS DIPSHIT!!  
ALEC: It can't be that cold.... c-can it?  
*RIN FINISHES PUTTING ON SUN SREEN AND RUNS INTO THE WATER*  
RIN: Yeah it is, and man does it feel good.  
KAIRI: C'mon the water's great guys and it's so hot day.  
RIKU: They have a point guys, and I don't about you guys I hate sweating.  
*RIKU DIVES IN THEN SWINS TO KAIRI AND RIN*  
RIKU: The waters great, c'mon con don't be ba-  
*NAVI DIVES IN BEFORE RIKU CAN FINISH IS SENTENCE*  
RIKU: -bys.  
NAVI: No one calls me a baby, you got that mermaid.  
RIKU: Okay...  
*TOBY DOES A FRONT FLIP DIVE INTO THE WATER THEN SWIMS UP TO THE SURFASES*  
TOBY: C'mon Alec and Quinn the waters fine.  
QUINN: If you say so babe.  
*QUINN BLUSHING DIVES TOWARD TOBY THEN SURFASES BESIDE HIM*  
ALEC: Just me now...


End file.
